Announcement
by Akatsuki Hotaru
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah pengumuman dan foto Naruto berani Menjitak kepala Sasuke, yang lebih parahnya, Sasuke tidak bisa mampu membalas perbuatan Naruto karena Naruto benar-benar marah padanya/ sebuah drable singkat/ WARNING: OOC/ TYPOO(miss)/ DLDR/RnR?


NARUTO FANFICTION

ANNOUNCEMENT

Diclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

ANNOUNCEMENT©Hotaru

Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe)

Rate : T

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : OOC, MISSTYPO(S), GAJE

Bagi yang anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back!

Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional

Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran

Don't Like Don't Read!

Deal!

.

.

はじめ

BRAAK!

"APA-APAAN INI!"

Teriakan penuh amarah Naruto terdengar menggelegar keseluruh penjuru universitas Konoha setelah sebelumnya telapak tangannya menghantam keras sebuah papan pengumuman.

Matanya Naruto terasa seperti ditusuk saat membaca sebuah pengumuman disana.

.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**THE KING AND QUEEN PROMNIGHT AT ONCE THE BEST COUPLE OF THIS YEAR **

**Is :**

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

**And**

**HYUUGA HINATA**

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOUR PRESENT CAN BE TAKE IN….**

**.**

Naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi membaca deretan kalimat bagai mantra yang membuat kepala terasa mendidih. Terlebih lagi saat melihat sebuah foto yang cukup membuat urat dikepalanya berkedut kesal. _King and queen promnight at once best couple huh?!_ Tidakah mereka tahu kalau….

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe._" Sebuah perempatan siku kembali muncul di kepala Naruto saat mendengar suara seseorang yang kebetulan sangat ingin dihajarnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan aura gelap− yang muncul sejak melihat papan pengumuman− menghampiri sosok tampan dengan rambut raven yang juga sedang menghampirinya bersama dengan Sakura dan Hinata disampingnya.

BLETAK!

"Iitte! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" desis Sasuke berbahaya setelah menerima telak jitakan penuh emosi Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah keburu gelap mata tak menghiraukannya, justru dia menarik T-shirt hijau Sasuke dan menyeretnya menuju pengumuman itu terpasang mengabaikan Sakura dan Hinata yang saling melempar tatapan heran.

Ya, tidak bisanya Naruto langsung main hajar tanpa diawali dengan perdebatan terlebih dahulu.

BRAAK!

Tangan Naruto kembali menghantam papan pengumuman tak bersalah itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan SA-SU-KE." Tuntutnya penuh emosi.

Sasuke sendiri yang awalnya tidak terima dengan sikap Naruto langsung melotot begitu melihat penyebab kemarahan Naruto.

"Oh… jadi karena ini…" Bulu kuduk Sasuke langsung meremang saat mendengar suara penuh kelembutan yang dibuat-buat milik sang kekasih di belakangnya.

Sasuke berusaha keras menelan saliva yang terasa nyangkut di tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering sebelum akhirnya perlahan menoleh lan lehernya dengan gerakan patah-patah pada Sakura, Sakura sedang tersenyum sangat manis namun terlihat mengerikan di mata Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura ini tidak seperti yang-"

BLETAK!

Jitakan keras di tempat yang sama kembali bersarang di kepala Sasuke kali ini dari Sakura.

Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan tiga orang yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil di depannya, sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena dirinya juga ikut andil dalam pertengkaran mereka.

Naruto melepaskan foto laknat didepannya dengan kasar. Dirinya benar-benar emosi saat melihat pose Sasuke dan Hinata yang −enggan diakui oleh Naruto− sangat serasi.

"_Best couple_ katanya…" komentar Naruto berapi-api, "APA MEREKA TIDAK TAHU KALAU HINATA ADALAH KEKASIHKU?! _KUSO_!" Maki Naruto, jemarinya mencengkram foto yang dilihatnya bersama sakura. "Aku sudah membunuhmu kalau kau bukan sahabatku Sa-su-ke." Desis Naruto.

"Ma-maf Naruto-kun." Ungkap Hinata turut menyesal, andai saja Hinata saat itu menolak saat Sasuke mengajaknya berdansa mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Foto yang bagus. Kau terlihat tampan Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil melempar tatapan sinis pada Sasuke yang kini tengah jongkok di belakangnya dengan tatapan ke bawah. "Tahu gitu aku pergi saja dengan Sasori-_senpai_."

"…" Sasuke tidak bisa membalas perkataan sahabat yang kali ini benar-benar emosi dan kekasihnya yang menyindir dan mengungkit mantannya yang sampai saat ini masih mengejar-ngejar Sakura, ia meruntuki para panitia promnight yang mengadakan system dansa bertukar pasangan. Sasuke yang saat itu enggan berdansa dengan orang lain lebih memilih berdansa dengan Hinata, setidaknya Sakura sudah mengenal Hinata dan dia sudah mengenal Naruto jadi tidak akan ada masalah. Tapi kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, Sasuke akan memilih tidak akan pernah datang ke pesta prom terkutuk itu.

Dalam Hati, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke bersumpah hari ini akan menghajar semua panitia promnight.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**.**

**Hotaru In :**

Konnichiwa~ Ho datang kembali dengan dribble singkat. Ada yang penasaran gimana pose sasuhina? Kalo ada bisa di liat di cover fict ini hehehe...

Oke, oke, Ho tahu banyak utang lanjutin fict yang first series sama angel? No devil! Hehehhe tenang Ho masih nyari ide untuk itu, tp siapa sangka ditengah nyari ide eh dpt ide lain bwahahha….

Thanks to Annysue88-san from Malaysia has allowed me to post this picture for my story. Thanks a lot, many many thanks to you. :*

Ho mohon maaf kalau drabble ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader. Semoga bisa diterima oleh para reader dan bersedia untuk mereview fict Ho. Sebelum dan sesudahnya Ho ucapkan terima kasih. Akhir kata :

どうもありがとうございます。

Hotaru out.


End file.
